gaun kuning
by nyaneenia
Summary: (1/3) Rio jatuh cinta pada wishlistnya dan Karma yang (sepertinya) ingin jalan-jalan. (2/3) Rio menelepon ketika tangan Karma berlumuran bumbu ramen instan
1. 1/3

gaun kuning, nyaneenia 2019

.:.

Rio jatuh cinta pada _wishlist_nya dan Karma yang (sepertinya) ingin jalan-jalan.

.

.

.

1/3

.

.

.

Siang yang Indah. Karma dan Rio berada di tengah hutan belakang sekolah. Lebih tepatnya di dekat kolam renang melas 3E yang dibuat khusus oleh wali kelas mereka. Hanya berdua...? Ya! Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Nagisa dan Maehara yang kalah suit sedang menempuh perjalanan panjang menuruni gunung untuk ke _konbini_ beli minuman dan makanan ringan. Mereka berempat tergabung dalam tim naskah untuk drama musikal yang akan ditampilkan bulan depan. Sebenarnya Okano dan Megu juga masuk dalam tim, tapi sayangnya Okano sakit dan Megu menemani ketua kelas menghadap kepala sekolah.

"Aku jadi penasaran... Kenapa ya Isogai diminta menghadap kepala sekolah," ujar Rio. Ia menepuk-nepuk tikar sebelahnya. "Kar, pinjam tas dong mau aku jadiin bantal."

"Palingan sesuatu yang gak penting." Karma menjawab asal. "Eh aku bawa bantal tau."

"Wow Karma, wow." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan bertepuk tangan. "Kamu penuh persiapan."

Karma memberikan dua bantal yang ia bawa. Rio meletakkannya dan rebahan menghadap selatan. Sementara Karma ke arah sebaliknya. Wih mirip kompas.

Rio merenggangkan badannya. "Kar kamu tahu gak? Dress yang dipakai Emma Stone-Mia Dolan di film La la land dipajang loh di salah satu art exhibition di Los Angeles." Ujar Rio sembari menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Lalu Karma memperhatikan gaun kasual berwarna kuning yang dipakaikan ke sebuah manekin. Dilengkapi dengan sepatu heels biru dan tote bag merah,

Oh," Karma manggut-manggut. "Kamu mau minta Koro-_sensei_ anterin ke sana?

"Hah apaan sih, ya nggak lah." Balas Rio serius. "Eh iya juga ya aku bisa aja tuh minta Koro-_sensei_ ke California." Rio berhenti main posel dan benar-benar memikirkan ide bualan Karma.

"Aku bercanda kali," Karma menyambung cepat. _Sepertinya Rio lagi linglung deh_, susah diajak bercanda. Pikir Karma. "Aku terjauh diajak ke Hawaii... California jauh banget loh." la dengan cepat mengingat-ingat pengalamannya semester lalu bersama Nagisa, _Duh nggak deh_, pikirnya.

"Atau kamu mau ngajak aku ke sana, berdua?"

"Yang ini nanya serius opa masih bercanda nih" Rio gemas, la tertawa. "Maksud aku nunjukkin foto tadi bukan buat ngajak ke Cali tuh.

"Apa dong." tanya Karma. "Eh tapi aku nggak keberatan kalau kamu mau ajak aku ke California setelah lulus nanti."

"Aku suka gaunnya." Jawab Rio, mengabaikan kalimat pernyataan Karma yang terakhir. "Aku sudah lama mencari gaun yang mirip seperti yang Emma pakai. Modelnya itu loh, emang benar-benar mengingatkanku akan era pop lawas Amerika!" ujarnya berbinar

"lya bagus. Udah nemu yang mirip?"

Lesu. "Belum nih, Udah seminggu cari di internet, belum nemu yang pas." Ujarnya, "Ada nih yang sangat mirip, tapi harganya selangit." Gadis itu meringis. "Padahal bukan dari merk atau pembuat yang sama"

Karma mendesah malas. "Yaaa begitulah Ri. Kalo mau segala sesuatu harus ada pengorbanannya," kata Karma sok bijak

"Kalo kamu benat-benar mau ke California, aku mau nemenin kok."

"Apaan sih Karrrr,"

.

.

.

tbc 1/3


	2. 23

gaun kuning, nyaneenia 2019

.:.

Rio menelepon ketika tangan Karma berlumuran bumbu ramen instan

.

.

.

(2/3)

.

.

.

Karma sedang menyobek bumbu ramen instan ketika _ringtone_ ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengerang kecil, mengutuk si penelpon karena menelepon di saat yang tidak tepat. Tangannya penuh dengan bumbu ramen.

Ia mendecih. "Alah peduli setan," ucapnya asal. Teleponnya diabaikan dan ia kembali berkutat dengan bumbu ramen yang berceceran di _pantry_. Toh kalau teleponnya penting, pasti dia akan ditelepon lagi 'kan!

Manik tembaganya mengarah ke air yang sudah mendidih di panci. Dengan sigap sekeping ramen dimasukkan.

"Sip." Karma mencuci tangannya. Hendak dirinya mengelap sisa air di tangan secara barbar ke celana sekolahnya ketika _ringtone_ kembali berbunyi. Karma mengusap layar dan menekan _loud speaker _tanpa melihat nama penelepon.

"Ya, siapa ya?" sapa Karma asal. Dirinya kini celingukan mencari tisu kering. Atau lap apapun untuk tangannya. _Jangan lap di celana, kalau ketahuan mama bahaya, ayo cari lap,_ batin Karma.

"..._Kar?" _sapa penelepon. Intonasinya lemah, terkesan sedih. Karma menyiritkan dahinya. Dilihatlah nama peneleponnya. Huruf kapital RIO NKMR tertera jelas di layar ponselnya.

"Nakamura Rio?" ia memastikan. Rio mengangguk di ujung sana. "Kenapa?"

_"Nggak apa-apa sih Kar, gak ada yang penting,"_

"Masa sih," ujar Karma agak teriak. Ia lalu memecahkan sebutir telur ke dalam panci.

"Kalo mah cerita _mah_ gapapa kali Ri,"

"_Uhmm, Kar? Aku lagi agak sedih,"_ ia bercerita. "_Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku emang sedih banget" _

_Waduh_, Karma membatin. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah temannya ceritakan akhir-akhir ini untuk mengira kemungkinan Rio bisa tidak bergairah begini. Sedikit introspeksi diri juga, apakah Rio begini karena dirinya?

Si empunya surai merah berdehem. "Kamu kenapa?"

Rio menghela napas kecewa. "_Kamu tau kan aku udah lamaaa banget kepingin gaun kuning yang mirip punyanya Mia Dolan? Yang tempo hari aku cerita,"_

Karma manggut-manggut. "Inget, lalu?"

"_Aku menemukan gaun yang mirip... Potongannya mirip sekali, tetapi beda di bahan dan yang aku lihat ini polos."_ Cerita Rio tak bertenaga. "_Dan, ya mungkin seperti yang mau bisa tebak, gaunnya sold out dalam waktu singkat setelah aku menemukannya, Kar."_

Karma sekali lagi manggut-manggut. "Memang sedikit sedih sih, kuakui. Tapi nanti pasti ada yang lebih baik kok Ri,"

_"Entahlah"_ Rio pesimis. "_Aku gak yakin."_

"Hey," Karma mematikan kompornya. Ia langsung duduk di kursi meja makan. "Gausah dibawa sedih, percaya aja nanti datang yang lebih baik lagi,"

Rio hanya bergeming. Memang susah bernegosiasi dengan _English gal _ketika ia sudah memasuki 'zona'nya. Dimana hanya ada dirinya, pemikiran negatif dan sifat keras kepalanya.

"...Ri, kamu masih di sana?"

"..._aku sedih Kar, that dress has been listed on my wishlist for years," _

Karma mulai berempati. Ia ingin mengeluarkan _jokes _mengajak Rio ke California seperti pekan lalu lagi tapi diurungkan. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah mengabaikan telepon pertama Rio.

"Ri? Is there anything I can help you?"

Rio menggeleng walaupun Karma tidak dapat melihatnya. "_Gapapa kok, Kar. Cuma mau bilang itu aja. 'Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang kalo ada apa-apa cerita aja,"_

Karma tersenyum simpul. Ia mengangguk. "Bagus Ri bagus." Pembicaraan batal ia lanjutkan tatkala manik tembaganya melihat ke arah panci.

"Oops ramenku kelamaan direndam dalam rebusan air panas." Ia mengambil saringan. "Mau main ke rumah gak? Aku buatin ramen mau?"

"_Wah boleh tuhh!" _jawab Rio bersemangat_. "Mau yang pedas, ya!"_

"Oke,"

"_Gantinya aku bawain susu ya, stoberi."_

"Wow _thanks_, impas ya kita. Padahal baru saja aku hendak mengirimkan tagihannya." Karma membalas bercanda. _Padahal kamu nggak usah bawa apa-apa loh Ri_ lanjut Karma membatin.

Telepon ditutup. Karma mempersiapkan ramennya lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus ramen pedas. Sambil berpikir serius apa perlu dirinya ikut membantu Rio mencari gaun kuning incarannya. Mungkin ikut mencari di berbagai _e-commerce_, atau mungkin mereka bisa ke Los Angeles melihat museum kostum Holywood yang Rio bilang tempo hari.

.

.

.

tbc 2/3


End file.
